


Expedient

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Jayne and Kaylee both liked watching Inara greet the councillor in 'War Stories'.  Makes sense to work it out together.





	Expedient

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Expedient

## Expedient

### by Ana
    
    
         Date: Monday, December 16, 2002 9:29 AM
         Title: Expedient 
         By: Ana (anacondagrrl@angelfire.com)
         Rating: NC-17
         Genre: Het; Slash
         Pairings: Kaylee/Jayne; Kaylee/Inara 
         Warnings: Sexual content 
         Spoilers: Up to 'War Stories'  
         Disclaimers: I don't own these characters.
         Notes: This would be my very first m/f story.  I was
         innocently trying to write Mal/Jayne, and this just came out
         of nowhere.  Thanks to Stacey for awesome beta!
         Summary: Jayne and Kaylee both liked watching Inara greet
         the councillor in 'War Stories'.  Makes sense to work it out
         together.
    

* * *

It's always interesting to see Inara's clients. Kaylee likes to know what kinds of people Inara chooses, and how they look at her. Some are very business-like, and they make Kaylee wonder if sometimes Inara just likes to be more up front about her job. Others almost court her, like that Atherton back on Persephone, even if he did turn out to be scum. 

Still, for all she's seen of Inara's clients, she's not quite ready for the latest. As Kaylee watches Inara's client walk into Serenity, her stomach seizes. Could be all the apples, but she doubts it. 

The councillor is glamourous in a way Kaylee has always figured only Inara could be. Together they make a pretty picture, one Kaylee wishes she could capture and keep in her bunk. Even more, she wants to watch them together for hours, see the colours of their clothes reflect dim light, and hear their gentle laughter. She just wants to be near them, content to not disturb their talk and touches, but still surrounded by their glow. Even though Inara's awfully kind to her, Kaylee doubts she'll ever touch her the way she's going to be touching the councillor tonight. 

She can feel herself starting to blush as she imagines Inara combing her fingers through the councillor's hair. How would Inara undress the woman? Kaylee figures it would be subtle, a gentle tug at clasps while Inara distracts her client with small kisses and compliments. Or maybe this client wants Inara to undress her according to the more ornate Companion rituals that Kaylee's heard bits and pieces about. 

She's mostly lost in her thoughts, but dimly, she hears Book's exclamations, and Jayne say he'll be in his bunk. Jayne sounds grittier than usual, and she's glad she isn't the only one out of sorts. The clunk of Jayne's boots signal his departure, and Kaylee figures she should move too. After all, Inara and her client are long gone, and there's nothing else to see. Still, it takes her a few moments to pull herself away. She wants to bask in the glow for a little longer, imagine herself surrounded by that glamour. 

She gives herself a few more moments, and then shakes her head to clear it. Probably best to go to her own bunk, lie down a little and try to relax. Kaylee walks out of the room, head down, but not down enough to miss Jayne ahead of her. 

Jayne. 

He's walking kind of funny, a little stiffly. It makes Kaylee smile to herself. 

Jayne isn't classy like Inara. He's Kaylee's own kind, rough and open about things that Inara cloaks with gentleness and grace. He doesn't give a crap what people think about him, as long as he gets paid. 

Inara cares deeply what people think about her, because she needs to get paid. 

Kaylee knows Inara isn't much good for her. Inara makes her want things she'll never have, and Kaylee knows well enough what that kind of thinking will get her. But Jayne...she runs up behind him, abruptly stopping when he swings around at her. 

"What the hell are you doin', girl? Don't run up behind me. I got reflexes you might not like." 

"Sorry." 

Jayne grunts, and turns back around, walking quickly. Before he can get far, Kaylee calls, "You goin' to your bunk?" 

"Yeah." 

"Want company?" 

Jayne stops walking, but doesn't turn to look at her. "I ain't going there for chatter." 

"I know." 

"What're you tellin' me?" 

Walking closer to him, Kaylee says, "I figure you liked what you saw, back when the councillor walked in. Me too. More fun for both of us if we work it out together." 

Finally, he turns and looks her up and down, his eyes narrow. "Kaylee, you're real nice to look at, but Mal'd kill me if I touched you." 

She resists the urge to stamp her foot. "Mal ain't got the right to tell me who I can and can't mess around with. He ain't my daddy. I'm his engineer, nothin' else." 

"Thought you were stuck on the doc." 

Kaylee shrugs. "I ain't stuck on him. He's real nice, and real...shiny. Simon's never gonna look at me though. He don't swing that way. Took me a while to figure it out, but it's the truth." She smiles up at Jayne, "Anyway, he's stuck on you. It's pretty hard to miss." 

Jayne scowls down at her. "Yeah. Man's a fool, moonin' the way he is. Mal'd kill me even deader if I touched him." 

It isn't like Jayne to talk this long. She smiles again, making it her most hopeful, guileless expression. It's a look that has led to many things in her past, including the job on Serenity. "Yes or no?" 

He smiles back, an anticipating leer. "It's been a while. Can't promise I'll be gentle." 

"I ain't no hothouse flower, thought you'd know that by now. Long as you don't try anything weird, I can take it." 

Ushering her in front of him, he nods. Together, they head to his bunk, making fast work of the rest of the distance. 

Jayne's bunk is pretty much the same size as Kaylee's, but messier. She doesn't care though. Jayne motions her to get comfortable, then sits on a chair to unlace his boots. Kaylee gets to work on her own, asking, "What are you thinkin' about? I mean, with them. What they're doin'." She's still thinking of pretty pictures, it makes sense Jayne might be too. 

"You wanna hear this?" 

"Yeah." 

So he tells her, his voice rough and tight, like he can barely get the words out. "Pretty skin, all pale and lookin' like it's never been touched. Councillor can't wait to get her fingers on that skin, I bet, put her mark on it, like she owns Inara." 

Oh yes. Kaylee can picture it, Inara writhing under the councillor's hands, her pretty mouth open a little, her lips slick. The images Jayne puts in her head make her blush, but in a good way. It's a way that makes her want to keep him talking, 'cause she's getting mighty hot from what he's saying. When he stands, Kaylee kicks off her boots, then moves close enough to stop his hands when he begins to lift his shirt. She takes it off for him, sliding her fingers through the hair on his chest, scratching lightly. "Keep talkin'." She takes a deep breath. 

He does. "Councillor's all flushed up, legs spread open, moanin' when Inara wiggles down her body, when Inara goes down on her." 

Kaylee's breath catches, and she closes her eyes, picturing what Jayne is telling her. He doesn't use pretty language, so in her head she adds details of her own, making things a little bit more like she's always imagined Inara. Still talking, saying things Simon would call dirty, Jayne winds his fingers in her hair, and grunts a little as Kaylee goes to work on his belt. She makes sure to run her fingers over the length of him through his pants; stroking harder when he speaks encouragement. 

Quickly, she takes his pants off, pulling them down and getting a close-up look at his cock, hard and big and it's going to feel so good inside her. For a moment she thinks about sucking on him for a little while, but Jayne pulls her up and goes to work on her own clothes, muttering about how it ain't right that she's still all covered up. 

When she's naked, he just looks her up and down some more, then picks her up and walks her over to the bed. Dropping her gently, he moves to sit between her loosely spread legs. Rubbing at her belly, he smirks. "What's gettin' you hotter? Me, or the little stories I been tellin' you?" 

"Don't much matter, right?" She gasps a little as his fingers move lower, small circles of sensation that eventually end between her legs. Jayne touches her, and watches her arch for a little while, his fingers quickly slick. She wonders what it would be like to have Inara doing this for her. 

"Nah." He isn't watching her face, but instead is looking at her breasts. She sits up a little, groaning as the change in angle causes his fingers slip inside her. She hooks her hand behind his neck, and pulls him down. 

"You don't have to just watch 'em, you know?" 

Jayne laughs a little, the sound muffled by her skin, and then his beard is scraping across her, and his tongue is lapping at a nipple. The heat of his mouth and the graze of his teeth make her gasp for more. His fingers keep sliding inside her, stroking hard enough to make her groan. She can feel his cock pushing against her leg, sticky already, and she figures Jayne isn't usually up for much foreplay. So, she reaches down and takes him in her hand, stroking in rhythm with his fingers inside her. She tries to hitch him over a little, but he's too big, and it just makes him look up from worrying her nipples. 

"Want more?" 

Nodding a little, she starts to wrap her legs around his hips. He stops her though, and she's confused, but as he sits up, he brings her with him. A few moments later she's straddling his lap, Jayne sitting up at the edge of the bed. He nods at her. She shifts around a little, then reaches down to guide him into her. They both hiss as he slips in, as Kaylee braces herself and sinks down fully. Then, Jayne's hands are on her hips, and his mouth is back on her breasts, even though he has to slouch a little. She doesn't think too much about if it's comfortable for him, because it feels too damn good to her. 

Jayne's hands help her move, just slow movements of her hips. It's easy to find a rhythm that has them both gasping, Jayne sliding deeply into her. He moves one hand to stroke between her legs, the pressure causing her to arch back in pleasure. Jayne's hand on the small of her back is just enough to keep her from falling. 

When she rebalances herself, she notices that Jayne's looking at her, smiling a slow, lazy, kinda sleazy smile that makes her grin back and grind herself down hard. She does it a few more times, the sensations making her shiver. It's been too damn long since she did this with anyone, and Kaylee isn't much used to not having regular sex. She set her sights too damn high since she met Inara and Simon, and maybe she should have been looking to Jayne the whole time, even if he is dumb and dangerous. 

A few more rolls of her hips, and Jayne is grunting again. She can tell he's close, and she's just riding waves of pleasure herself. When Jayne grabs her and twists them around, she's surprised, but it's great to be on her back, she doesn't have to worry about falling off him just as things get wild. 

Jayne is looking down at her, his mouth twisted slightly. "Ok?" 

"Shiny." 

He nods, then pushes into her again, more forcefully than was possible before. "Hold tight. Gonna be harder." 

Kaylee tries not to tense up at the words, because Jayne could really hurt her, even if he's not trying. She's not used to someone as strong as Jayne. Even the farmboys back home rarely had his kind of muscle. 

It turns out to be nothing worth worrying about, and she's not quite prepared for the pleasure of Jayne thrusting into her, hard but not brutal. One hand is still working between her legs, the other is holding him up a little, keeping him from crushing her. As he thrusts again, she cries out and wraps her legs around his hips. It pulls him closer, and he groans out, 

"Yeah." 

They don't last much longer. Jayne mouths her breasts as he sets a rhythm of long, hard thrusts. He bites her nipples just hard enough to make her arch up and dig her fingers into his arm. Sounds of pleasure and approval bounce off the walls of the small room, and they're both too far gone to worry about keeping quiet. 

Jayne comes before Kaylee, his body momentarily tense and shaking. His fingers don't stop moving though, and Kaylee isn't far behind, both of them riding out the shivers of aftershocks. Kaylee's hand stays clenched around Jayne's arm for a good long while. Eventually, he collapses a little, still keeping some of his weight off her. Kaylee can feel the puff of his breath against her neck. She twitches a little when Jayne licks her there. It's a weird kind of gesture. 

They stay a few minutes like that. Then Jayne rolls off, moving to lie facing her, half on his side. His leg is brushing against hers. It's quiet and maybe they got lucky and no one walked past Jayne's bunk while they were making all the racket. Not that Kaylee's too concerned about the others finding out. She meant what she said to Jayne, it isn't anyone's business what she does with her spare time. 

She can't help her thoughts eventually drifting back to Inara and her client. "What d'you think they're doin' now?" She feels Jayne's shoulders twitch. 

"Dunno. Probably up for a another go-round by now." 

Kaylee sighs. Probably. "Yeah." Or maybe they haven't started. Maybe Inara's entertaining the councillor first, offering tea and delicate conversation. 

They lie silently for a while, Jayne's arm resting across her shoulders. Jayne's not much of a cuddler, but the matter-of-fact way he lies next to her is nice all the same. Still, after a while she starts thinking about the small upgrades she wants to make to Serenity. Mal had picked up some new parts with some of the profits of the earlier sales of the medical supplies. Kaylee's been itching to have some time to work with them, see what she can do to make sure they never have life support problems again. 

Jayne isn't quite asleep next to her, but she tries to be quiet as she slips off the bed. 

"Leavin'?" Jayne's eyes are open, watching her carefully. 

"Yeah. New parts, gotta do some upgrades." 

"Huh." He closes his eyes. 

Kaylee gathers up her clothes, watching Jayne as she dresses. Now he's sprawled on his back, lying on top of the sheets. Part of her wants to climb on him and wake him up completely. As she's watching, he opens his eyes again, this time just a sliver. "You're a bold little thing." 

She smiles, fastening her overalls. "Didn't get on Serenity by bein' all shy. Never got nothin' by bein' shy." 

"I ain't complainin' about it." He smiles back, the first time he's looked at her without some of kind smirk or leer. 

"Guess not." They look at each other for a few moments, then Kaylee nods. "Best be goin'. Uh - it was great. Thanks!" 

Jayne nods back, and she can feel the weight of his gaze as she climbs the ladder and leaves his bunk. She figures he's still lying in his bed because he wants to play out fantasies of Inara, make the most of the situation. 

She doesn't blame him. Later tonight, after her work and a bath and some food - maybe some more of them apples Jayne picked up - , she's going to be doing the same thing. 

End 

* * *

My fiction  
http://unitb.slashcity.net/andromeda/andromedamain.html 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ana


End file.
